The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a protected turbine blade, comprising a first turbine blade shell and a second turbine blade shell, said turbine blade shells being fibre-reinforced turbine blade shells connected by cured resin and provided with a protective cover at the leading edge of the turbine blade for protecting the cured resin at the leading edge of the turbine blade against erosion.